Frosting the Pie
by Celli
Summary: S/V. Smut. The pie still doesn't get frosted. But Vaughn does. *smirk*


Feedback: Please? Thank you. :) celli@fanfic101.com   
Category: Smut, humor, futurefic. Plus! Fluff!  
Rating: R for romance-novel-type sex.   
Pairing: Sydney/Vaughn.  
Spoilers: "Salvation."  
Summary: The pie still doesn't get frosted. But Vaughn   
does. *smirk*  
Archiving: Cover Me, Omega-17, and my site   
(www.fanfic101.com); anyone else please ask.  
Disclaimer: Alias belongs to JJ Abrams, ABC, and various   
other people with lawyers. Sadly, this means that I do not   
own Vaughn, although I may have frosting-in-a-can   
somewhere.  
  
This fic is for Diana. Happy birthday! *big hugs* I love   
you.  
  
***  
  
Frosting the Pie  
by Celli Lane  
  
"Please, tell me they're all gone," Michael said as he came   
out of the kitchen.  
  
Sydney laughed. "Don't be such a grouch. The party was   
your idea."  
  
"Yeah, but the cooking was yours. Most people just open a   
bunch of chips for New Year's. You and Will had to make   
ham and mashed potatoes and God knows what all."  
  
"We wanted to soak up all the alcohol."  
  
"I think it worked. You'll be lucky if they don't all fall   
asleep on the way home." He waved her off when she reached   
for the clutter on the nearest table. "No, leave that   
alone. We can clean up tomorrow."  
  
"It'll be worse tomorrow." But she settled onto the couch   
and kicked off her shoes. "Or later today, I suppose."  
  
"Look."  
  
Sydney peeked over his shoulder. "You saved us pie! Ooh,   
is it the Dutch apple?"  
  
"It is. And there's more." Michael held up something.  
  
She squinted. "That's chocolate frosting."  
  
"I know."  
  
Her brow furrowed to match his before it hit her. She   
burst into delighted laughter. "Frosting the pie! Don't   
frost the pie!"  
  
He grinned. "You remembered."  
  
"Of course. God, I haven't thought about that in years."  
  
"I found the frosting when I was looking for forks, and I   
just couldn't resist." He opened it.  
  
"Not on the Dutch apple!" He kept going. "Vaughn!"  
  
"I love it when you call me Vaughn. You only do it when   
you're trying to be stern, you know."  
  
She tried to glare, but the giggles got in the way. "You   
are not putting chocolate frosting on my favorite pie ever.   
It's *don't* frost the pie, remember?"  
  
"Yeah?" He dangled the frosting just out of her reach.   
"What're you gonna do about it, Agent Bristow?"  
  
It took two easy moves to have the frosting in her hand,   
although she did sort of miss and ended up with her fingers   
halfway inside. "Ew." She licked at one finger. Then she   
looked back at Michael, who had an interesting expression   
on his face. "Yeeees?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
She gave him a long, considering look, then reached out.   
Michael had brown streaks down his nose and chin before he   
could blink.  
  
"What the--!"  
  
"I'm indulging my artistic side."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Shh." She went back to filling in his forehead wrinkles.  
  
"Sydney..."  
  
"Quiet, Vaughn." She ignored his glare and went to work on   
his lips. "This is fun. It's like lipstick, but--hey,   
don't lick." She dropped the frosting on the coffee table.   
"That's my job."  
  
The kiss tasted like chocolate and wine and...mmm...and   
just a little bit of salt from dinner. Who knew that was   
the perfect taste? She finished with his mouth--at least   
for the moment--and worked her way along his jawline.   
Michael sank back into the couch.  
  
"Sydney--Syd--that's my--" He broke off as she sucked at   
the base of his neck, right where his pulse was jumping.   
"Uh, that's my new shirt you're smearing chocolate on."  
  
"That's no fun." She had it unbuttoned and halfway down   
his arms before he could even think to help her. She   
pushed it to his elbows, effectively trapping his hands at   
his sides. Then, with an even more devilish look, she   
grabbed the frosting again. More lines of frosting down   
his chest and across his shoulders, with the lightest of   
sugar-coated touches, followed by the deliberate flicks of   
her tongue as she nibbled at it.   
  
"Those are new pants, too," he said hopefully, and she   
laughed into his navel.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
If he wriggled his hands just a bit, he might be able to   
reach *her* shirt... "Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you t--hey!" he yelped as she slid her hand into   
his pants. "Sydney! That's cold!"  
  
"You didn't complain earlier." She had that innocent look   
he loved, the one that had always worked on foreign agents   
and literature professors. He never believed it, but it   
always turned him on.  
  
"Yes, well, you're dealing with body parts that are just a   
little more sensitive there."  
  
"Aw, poor baby. Want me to warm you up?"  
  
"Yes?" he said faintly.  
  
That soft laugh, the one that could instantly arouse him   
over a tapped phone or a hidden microphone, and the last of   
it muffled against his skin as she took him into her mouth.   
Michael arched backwards; he was pretty sure he was seeing   
stars. Sydney's hands were on his hips, her thumbs sliding   
into the grooves on his hips she unerringly found every   
time they made love. His skin felt cooler and slipperier   
than usual with the frosting on it, making her mouth seem   
warmer and its movements quicker.   
  
He could feel her throat working around him as he came, and   
knew she was smiling. She always smiled. After a few   
moments, she wriggled to his side. Her head dropped to his   
chest, and he worked a hand free to rest on her hair.  
  
"That was...wow," he said.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Do you...?"  
  
She waved a hand vaguely. "Whenever you get your breath   
back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He scrunched down to meet her lips in a brief kiss; she   
tasted like sex and chocolate. "Mmm."  
  
"You know," she said thoughtfully, "we still have the pie."  
  
Michael laid his head back and laughed. "Not tonight,   
honey. I'm covered in chocolate."  
  
--the end--  
  
Thanks to Lizbet and Shelley for the betas, Diana for the   
spoiler help, and Amanda C and Nanda for   
the...erm...encouragement. 


End file.
